The presently disclosed embodiment relates to an apparatus for compensating for a ripple and offset of an inverter and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for compensating for a ripple and offset of an inverter which removes a ripple component by compensating for an offset component included in a signal that is input to the inverter from an inverter controller and a method thereof.
A balance of plant (BOP) refers to a system that produces electricity in an electrochemical reaction between oxygen in the air and hydrogen that is included in a fuel. The demand for a BOP has increased because the BOP uses about 30% less fuel than what a thermal-power generation system uses and emits fewer pollutants.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a general BOP.
As shown in FIG. 1, the general BOP includes a mechanical balance of plant (MBOP) 1A, a fuel cell (FC) stack IB, and an electrical balance of plant (EBOP) 1C.
The MBOP 1A receives the air and a fuel, extracts oxygen from the air and hydrogen from the fuel, and supplies the oxygen and the hydrogen to the FC stack 1B. The FC stack 1B generates a direct current (DC) in an electrochemical reaction between the hydrogen and the oxygen. The EBOP 1C converts the DC into an alternating current (AC) that may be finally used and supplies the AC.
The EBOP 1C that is a power conversion system for connecting DC power generated in the FC stack 1B to a power grid such as Korea Electric Power Corporation (KEPCO) plays an important role in determining the performance of the BOP. The EBOP 1C operates in a grid-connected operation mode in which the EBOP 1C is connected to the power grid or an islanded operation mode in which the EBOP 1C is not connected to the power grid and independently supplies power to a load.
When an offset is generated in a signal that is used to control an inverter such as the EBOP 1C, an output signal may be distorted and a temperature of a transformer may be increased.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of removing a ripple component by compensating for the offset that is generated in the signal that is used to control the inverter.